Just the Girl
by gumi-tan
Summary: Skye writes Jill a terrible poem about his undying love for her, and he simply earns a smack in the face as a reward. Short drabble -AU-


~Just the Girl~

SKYE'S POV

"Being pushed in the Goddess Pond didn't mind me one bit.

Nor did your icy glares whenever I'd drool in front of her face.

Nope, not one bit.

You are bittersweet, beautiful, breathtaking.

Even though you're cold and cruel.

You're always in my mind.

And nothing can change that one bit."

"And that ends it. Romantic eh? You can thank me with a kiss if you want, hehe."

_SLAP_

"OW!"

"What the hell is that?"

"It's a poem of course!"

"It didn't even rhyme."

"At least it sounded romantic, hehe."

"It was ugly."

"Ah, well the one who wrote it surely wasn't, right?"

"You're such a jerk."

And with that she stormed off.

I grinned sheepishly. Ah typical Jill. So cruel, yet so hot.

Oh, I didn't get to introduce myself, my name's Skye, A.K.A Prince of the stars. The girl that just left, that's Jill. The hottie hot hottie of my school.

Other than me of course. Well, maybe she's my female version. Fufufu.

Well, anyways, after she stormed off, I decided that I looked like a total weirdo standing all alone and decided to go as well, when suddenly I heard someone giggle.

I grinned and turned around hoping to see more hot girls, but I saw an annoyed Claire and an amused Popuri instead.

Both of them are seniors, whilst yours truly is a Junior, although I don't mind age in 'relationships', Claire isn't really one of the best choices I'd want, even though she's just as hot as every hot girl I could find. Too many guys frolic around her, and I don't like competition. She is also Jill's cousin, and they have that same bad temper. You don't want to mess with the both of them. Popuri on the other hand, me likey, but her brother is annoying and she's already wrapped around Kai's finger, and like I said, I don't like competition.

"Why hello-"

"Cut the crap, Skye." Claire exclaimed, rolling her eyes at me and Popuri giggled again.

"What?" I asked innocently, giving them my signature innocent look.

Claire, unaffected, gave me an unimpressed look and folded her arms.

"So, how's it goin' with my cousin? From what we saw earlier, it didn't seem to go out so well."

"Yeah, you made her mad _again_." Popuri exclaimed "You know, Kai used to write me poems, and they were much better, I mean, they were much mo-"

Claire and I gave her a look to silence her, making her cringe on the spot.

"Like I said earlier, what's the update on my couz?" Claire asked again, a smirk growing on her evil face.

"Stalking me, I see. Ah, women and their intense passion for love." I purred, fixing a strand of hair that was covering my eyes, trying to avoid her question. Smirking, I looked up to see Claire glaring at me.

"We were not stalking you! Popuri was-I mean-You-Jill- I was going to talk to Jill when you came in!"

"Excuses." I sang.

With that, I earned another smack on my face and two girls storming away from me again (well just one actually, the other one was dragged).

I chuckled, but it immediately faded. I was actually a little annoyed and glad that they're gone.

To tell you the truth, Claire was always curious about my whereabouts with Jill. She told before, that I seemed to flirt with her way more than with other girls in the school. Of course I denied that with the slickest words that I could think of, but Claire was smart. Nothing can fool her. And that annoys me a lot.

And then one day, I finally confessed to her that I really am in love with her cousin. She started cackling like an old witch after that, and I had to back away to keep myself from embarrassment, and also to avoid the topic. I guess I've been avoiding her a lot these days as well.

Ugh, that pisses me off. I'm supposed to be "Skye!" the "Prince of the Stars". Girls are supposed to fall for ME, not me falling for THEM. Well just one, but you get the picture.

Well, I guess I've got nothing to do about it. Love is love. Phantom Skye's heart has been stolen. I'll have to make sure to steal hers as well, as payback.

I smirked to myself.

I have to get to class now, or Daryll (my crazy Biology teacher) will probably turn me into a fish stick.

Creepy old geezer.

* * *

><p><strong>This used to be in my multi-chapter story, but I deleted that because I'm too lazy to keep up with it, lol. And yeah, this is set in a high-school world...thing. You get my picture.<strong>

**I have another that was on that story, entitled 'Fangirls' starring Vaughn and Chelsea (which I will post soon) so I hope you read it too :)**

**Review? :3**


End file.
